What He Likes
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Sequel dari 'What He Hates'. Bukan lagi karena tantangan berhadiah yakiniku, melainkan karena Maehara yang jadi informan dadakan bagi siswi gedung utama. Berakhir dengan, yah, Karma yang ngegombal? Isogai yang makin galauan? Kayano yang kembali pingsan dengan hati retak? Apapun itu, Nagisa lelah.


Kalau ditanya apa rasa favorit seorang Akabane Karma, maka jawabannya sudah dipastikan adalah rasa stroberi. Tetapi kalau ditanya alasan kenapa Karma suka rasa stroberi...

"Aku suka ya karena aku suka. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Tidak ada yang berani berargumen lebih jauh. Tidak kalau kemungkinan dijadikan sasaran _blackmail_ si absen nomor satu kelas 3-E menunggu di depan mata. Tetapi karena rasa penasaran bahkan bisa membunuh kucing yang dirumorkan punya sembilan nyawa, jadilah para makhluk-makhluk penasaran (bukan arwah gentayangan) itu mengambil alternatif lain.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, berakhir dengan Nagisa dijadikan sasaran investigasi sekelas saat si _redhead_ belum datang.

"...ini bukan karena tantangan Koro-sensei lagi, 'kan?" Masih trauma dia rupanya. Mata biru melirik sosok Kayano dan Isogai yang memutuskan tidak ambil bagian-dua korban lain yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tempo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bahkan traktiran yakiniku tidak sanggup membuat mereka kembali ke kondisi semula tiap melihat cengiran Karma.

Maehara-pelopor dari tim investigasi kali ini, dengan suka rela menerima misi dari siswi gedung utama untuk menyelidiki soal idola mereka (betapa ia mengasihani orang-orang yang tidak tahu perihal hubungan duo berambut nyentrik kelas 3-E. Kira-kira akan ada berapa orangkah korban berjatuhan ketika rahasia hubungan mereka terkuak?) dengan bayaran berupa tambahan uang jajan-nyengir santai. "Kalem aja, enggak bakal masuk buku catatannya Koro-sensei kok. Toh, yang ini kerusakannya gak bakal separah yang dulu..." Yang terakhir diucapkan dengan suara pelan dan mata melirik ke arah sosok Isogai yang sedang menyumbat telinga. "...yah, kayaknya. Makanya itu kita enggak nanya ke Karmanya langsung."

Kembali, Nagisa merasa lelah.

 **.**

Karma merasa _déjà vu_.

Melihat Nagisa dikerumuni nyaris anak sekelas yang keponya bukan main (hanya saja minus Kayano dan Isogai yang menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan lain), Karma merasa pernah melihat _scene_ ini sebelumnya. Masih menyeruput sekotak susu stroberi di tangan yang sudah setengah kosong, ia dengan santai melangkah masuk ke kelas tanpa suara dan berhenti tepat di belakang celah antara Terasaka dan Yoshida.

Nagisa, satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kehadiran Karma, langsung berubah panik ekspresinya. Tetapi Karma, yang sudah dalam mode _prankster_ -nya, mengisyaratkan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cengiran lebar di wajah dan tanduk setan menyembul di kepala, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti makhluk setengah setan.

 **.**

"Jadi, kenapa Karma suka rasa stroberi?"

"Uh, dia suka karena-"

"Warnanya pink? Baunya enak? Kesannya unyu? Atau malah karena ada hubungannya sama kamu-lagi?"

Nagisa _facepalm_. Pertanyaan Fuwa barusan menyesatkan. "-enggak, bukan itu, Fuwa-san. Dia suka stroberi karena rasanya (menurut dia) enak. Itu aja, seriusan. Enggak ada hubungannya sama aku, suer."

Beberapa orang-kebanyakan murid perempuan sejenis Nakamura dan Fuwa-mengerang tidak puas.

Apa? Mereka minta skandal lagi? Jangan bilang mereka berkonversi jadi _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_.

"Lebih tepatnya sih, karena rasanya enak dan kesannya unyu kayak Nagisa, Fuwa-san."

Beberapa murid berjingkat kaget; Terasaka dan Yoshida langsung minggir beberapa langkah begitu sadar Karma sedang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Nakamura dan Fuwa melompat kegirangan, langsung sibuk di dunia sendiri dan membuat beberapa siswa menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Terdengar suara _'BRUK'_ yang lumayan keras dari barisan depan. Oh, Kayano kembali pingsan dan Isogai sedang _headbang_ berulang-ulang. Kataoka dan Yada langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada orang pingsan, sedangkan Maehara segera angkat kaki guna menenangkan _soulmate-_ nya yang makin galauan. Dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan empat kata terakhir-ia tidak ingin uang jajannya berkurang karena dituntut membuat siswi gedung utama pingsan jantungan, terima kasih banyak.

Ngomong-omong, Nagisa apa kabar?

 **.**

"Karma, tolong jangan nyebar kebohongan publik. Kamu udah suka rasa stroberi jauh sebelum kenal aku, 'kan?"

Karma tertawa inosen, pandangan masih tetap ke arah pemandangan kelas yang ricuh sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Kotak susu stroberi yang sudah habis isinya berakhir di tempat sampah di sudut kelas. "Tapi seriusan kok, Nagisa."

Dijawab dengan nada lelah. "Seriusan apanya?"

Senyuman Karma tidak membantu menenangkan hati Nagisa. Sama sekali tidak. Apalagi saat si redhead berkata, "Kamu beneran unyu kok, kayak kesan susu stroberi sama warna pink."

Nagisa mengerang frustasi. Kepala diistirahatkan di bangku kosong tempat Karma seharusnya duduk, pipi digembungkan dan tangan dikepalkan. "Jangan ngegombal kamu."

Melihat cengiran ala Koro-sensei kembali ke wajah Karma, Nagisa tahu ucapannya tepat sasaran.

 **.**

(katakan saja fanfiksi _random_ ini berakhir dengan Maehara yang sukses mendapat uang jajan tambahan, Isogai yang makin galauan, dan Kayano yang makin patah hati)

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
